


Stolen Moments

by Lalaen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Horny Teenagers, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Quiet Sex, Spooning, Trainee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 11:57:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalaen/pseuds/Lalaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His throat clicked as he swallowed. Fuck, he wanted Reiner to bite. Bite hard, leave marks, sink his teeth into the ultra-sensitive back of Bertholdt's neck where he placed his most caring kisses. Let the whole training division know exactly who he belonged to.</p><p>Inevitably, Reiner's mouth reached that spot, and the tall boy couldn't hold back a tiny, needy whine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Moments

"Shhhh."

It was little more than a breath, ghosting over Bertholdt's ear and making him shiver. Reiner's big hand was curling around his comparatively slender waist; confidently, possessively, fingers firm against his skin. Bertholdt licked his suddenly dry lips, feeling his face burn bright red even in the dark. Even though it was only Reiner, he knew if he hadn't been pre-warned he would've yelped and startled. 

Reiner's warm, wet mouth was on his neck; and he grit his teeth to prevent a gasp. The bigger boy's lips were soft and he made no effort not to drool. Bertholdt's skin tingled everywhere he was touched, which was not nearly enough places. It was almost like he could feel it more because the room was so dark.

His throat clicked as he swallowed. Fuck, he wanted Reiner to bite. Bite hard, leave marks, sink his teeth into the ultra-sensitive back of Bertholdt's neck where he placed his most caring kisses. Let the whole training division know exactly who he belonged to.

Inevitably, Reiner's mouth reached that spot, and the tall boy couldn't hold back a tiny, needy whine.

"Shhh," hot breath ruffling his hair, then slick lips mouthing at his earlobe; sucking, tugging. The hand on his waist tightened.

It was impossible not to be painfully conscious of the quiet stillness of the boys barracks, the only sound deep sleep breathing. In a room of so many, surely there must be at least one awake and listening. Only a few feet away on the other side of Reiner lay Thomas Wagner, and there was another boy under them.

It was also impossible to care too much when Reiner was all over his neck. His ears were burning with embarrassment, and undeniably something more now. He could feel his loose pants tenting under the blankets, and he trembled, twisting his body self-consciously. 

At that moment, Reiner decided to move closer. Suddenly he was right up against Bertholdt, almost covering him, heavy body pressing him against the mattress, making him shudder again at the resulting friction on what was very fast becoming a full erection. He could feel the muscles of the other boy's chest shifting under his shirt - not to mention the heavy heat of his hard dick - and he wished that they were some place and time else where they could properly undress and look at and touch each other at leisure.

As if. He got even shyer when it was light, pliant and reactive under Reiner's assertive touch, hiding his face with both hands like that would prevent anyone from catching them at it. Never mind seeing the smug smirk on the blond's face as he watched Bertholdt come undone.

In the dark, at least, he could pretend it was only the two of them in their own little world.

Reiner's hand slid down from his waist, savouring every inch of his flat, hard stomach, the soft V between his hips; pushing the waistband of his pants down a little to rub through the coarse dark curls there. Bertholdt squeezed his eyes shut, literally choking back the whine that threatened to come out of him. His cock twitched as Reiner's hand edged closer and closer, but remained tangled in his pubes. If he was less meek he'd probably be getting angry at so much obviously intentional teasing, but as it was he could only tremble with desperate frustration and pray his mischievous lover would take pity on him soon.

When that calloused hand wrapped around him, his mouth flew open to let out a "Hhh!" before he could stop it, throwing his head back to instinctively expose more of his neck. Reiner's free hand was clamped tight over his mouth almost before the sound had left it; and the power in that hand, the firm gentleness with which it absolutely silenced not only his voice but his ability to _breathe_ made his cock twitch again.

Tipping his head back finally incited Reiner to bite, and it was a damn good thing that his mouth was covered because when he felt teeth latch onto the muscle at the side of his neck he couldn't stop a whimper. The hand on his dick was firm and slow, the rough palm offering just enough stimulation to make him dizzy with arousal. Reiner ground up against his ass, and Bertholdt felt a physical pang shoot through his stomach. It made him go even redder to realize how eager he was to get his best friend's dick inside him. He pushed his body back subtly against the swell, encouraging and needy in his own, purely reactive way. He felt Reiner's breath catch, chest hitching against his back. He may be too shy to ever take the initiative but yes, he wanted it. 

Reiner's hand was a tease he could hardly stand, his own hands clutching desperately at the sheets of the bunk. The pressure of remaining quiet and still was almost unbearable for him, and when Reiner stopped stroking him and pulled his hand away he couldn't stop himself from canting his hips like he was trying to follow, looking for more friction.

The low, husky chuckle against his ear was stupidly hot. Reiner's breath was warm and damp against his skin; and he could feel it start to roughen into a pant. Bertholdt could feel him craning around behind himself, and he knew that it was to look for the oil they'd smuggled in here. As much as he wanted to be as close as physically possible, he knew this was an awkward position to get fingered in; so he pulled one knee up nearer to his chest to give his partner better access. It was one of those things one learned after many awkward attempts - in this case mostly as quiet as possible after lights out or fast and hard behind a shed at the edge of the training grounds or in the outskirts of the nearby forest.

Bertholdt sucked in a sharp breath through his nose as Reiner's thick finger pressed inside him. The bigger boy knew well enough by now that fussing and teasing only gave him time to get anxious about it, so a good amount of oil and all at once was the best way to get him ready. It stung, but was certainly bearable; and when Reiner slid his finger a certain way, he couldn't help a shudder and a soft "Nh," muffled by his partner's other hand.

"You should touch yourself," Reiner breathed into his ear, "I'm out of hands, heh." He could probably feel Bertholdt's cheeks flaming under his palm. 

Bertholdt wished he was in a better position so he could just rub himself against the bed - or Reiner's leg, which he'd certainly done in the past. He quickly told himself that it was dark and no one could see before unclenching one of his shaking hands from the sheets. It ended up shooting to his crotch when that spot got brushed again.

Reiner fumbled a little as he tried to add his middle finger. It could be a bit of a challenge because his fingers were so large and blunt, but… well, other things were large too, so that was likely good. He was shifting his hips restlessly, and Bertholdt knew he was wanting for friction. He squeezed his eyes shut with embarrassment, reaching behind himself with his free hand. The blond's breath hitched, his whole body jolting in a way that made pleasure wash through Bertholdt, and he felt himself twitch in his own hand. He'd once almost cum in his pants just from sucking Reiner off; he so loved to please him.

Fortunately Reiner seemed to think it was sweet.

The fingers inside of him scissored gently, clumsy despite experience. It was rare they got to take their time, and that was likely why Reiner had only been able to convince him to switch places once. Being self-conscious in the extreme made him need constant reassurance when assuming such a role, and it being the blond's first time being penetrated slowed them down a lot too.

Therefore, despite knowing all of Bertholdt's little weak spots; the places that made his body tense with pleasure, Reiner was not the best at preparing him.

However, he'd never left it inadequately done. He added a third finger, thrusting with barely restrained eagerness; eagerness Bertholdt could feel against his palm. He gave a daring squeeze and relished the gasp he got in return. All pain was gone now, and he was left with the awkward knowledge that he wanted more.

Reiner didn't even seem to need to gentle backwards cants of his hips or the removal of his helping hand to know he was ready. The hand over his mouth tightened, fingers pressing firmly into his flesh as the other hand drew slickly back; leaving him empty.

There was a long moment of anticipation, then Bertholdt sucked in a sharp breath as he felt Reiner's tip against him. He rolled his hips back just slightly as his partner pushed forwards; resulting in him being breeched all at once. It surprised both of them, Bertholdt sucking in a squeaky breath through his nose and Reiner making a choked grunt in the back of his throat.

The bigger boy knew better than to move after that, simply shifting his oily hand to rest supportively on Bertholdt's hip. He listened to Reiner's panting worsen as his muscles clenched at the sudden intrusion, and fought the urge to press himself back despite the burning. Their breathing seemed so loud in the quiet room, but that was the least of his worries right now.

Finally, Reiner came closer, sliding the rest of himself in with one slow movement. He made a tiny, restrained sound of contentment as his fit hips pressed flush against Bertholdt's ass; and his hand slid shakily from the tall boy's hip to his thigh, encouraging his bent leg back down. Immediately, long lanky limbs untwined with stocky muscular ones, getting as close as possible.

Bertholdt loved feeling full, but not as much as he loved feeling close. They couldn't get any closer than this. He could feel Reiner's strong heartbeat thudding against his back; feel his heat in his gut. Both of his hands were clutching at the blankets again, and he simply laid and tried to calm his own harsh panting and listened for any signs of wakefulness in the barracks.

Then Reiner made a gentle hooking motion with his hips, and caring about anyone being awake flew out the window like the distressingly loud yelp that tried to leave his lips. The blond just clamped down tighter with his hand, breathing a shhh against his shoulder; keeping their bodies entirely flush as he rocked again. 

Although his partner was barely moving, Bertholdt's whole body hummed with pleasure; his toes curling and the bottom of his feet tingling. With each gentle press of Reiner's hips, he tried to choke out a sound against that broad, rough palm. Every movement resulted in a slow drag against that spot inside him that made him go painfully stiff with pleasure. It was incredible, unbearable; his stomach felt tight and hot and he felt like if he didn't make some kind of sound he'd die. His hands were white-knuckled claws on the bed. 

Reiner's hand on his hip was maddeningly gentle, thumb smoothing over the crease of muscle there. Now that he was fucking him in earnest, he was far too short to reach Bertholdt's neck and could only plant calming kisses on his shoulder blade. The tall boy tried to roll his hips in return, to speed them up as much as this slow and gentle position allowed; but as soon as he moved the hand on his hip clamped down as firm as the one over his mouth.

He couldn't help a high, throaty whine. No, he wanted more. He needed more. His stomach and abdomen were tight, but he wasn't going to be able to cum from this. Another excruciating drag over that bundle of nerves made him tremble, and he could feel his whole lower body throb with need. His hand flew suddenly, instinctively from the sheets to clutch at Reiner's wrist, long fingers wrapping around it easily. The blond just mumbled another shhhh against his back, not altering his incredibly slow pace or moving the restraining hand from his hip. 

It was unbearable. This position may not be for rough sex, but Reiner was certainly torturing him and he could do nothing about it. Touching himself didn't so much as occur to him. His back bowed away from his partner's chest unstoppably and his eyes prickled with wetness from sheer frustration.

Suddenly Reiner snapped his hips as fast and hard as being on his side allowed. Bertholdt's orgasm was immediate and consuming; his vision flaring white, his body going painfully tense. A hand over his mouth could not completely stifle his cry, and Reiner's other moved to his chest to try and control the arch of his back. 

When he managed to settle, he could hear his partner muttering inaudible sweetness against his back. He was trembling, and there was a sensitive ache deep inside him from Reiner's cock pressing against places that had been pleasurable only a second before. He was so hard that Bertholdt could practically feel him throbbing, but after a still pause, he moved back until he slipped out.

Reiner must be close too, it was obvious in how his hand trembled when he moved it from Bertholdt's chest to readjust himself. His breath was shaky too, and the tall boy knew what he was doing as soon as he felt that still slick cock slide along his taint between his thighs. He obediently tensed the muscles in his legs, clamping his knees together; and no sooner had he done so than Reiner was rutting messily up against him. Now it was even more clear that the agonizingly slow pace - not to mention the rhythm - had been for Bertholdt's benefit. The hand that had been so tight over his mouth finally slipped away to rest on his shoulder, and he took a grateful deep breath.

The blond managed to restrain himself to a shuddering gasp as he spilled between his partner's thighs. Bertholdt reached back and managed to find Reiner's hand as he felt him tense, letting him squeeze while he rode it out. He wished they were face to face so that they could kiss, so he could press their foreheads together, so he could hear the shaky little whisper of, "Bertl," that always seemed to slip out. 

He pressed his face into Bertholdt's damp, sticky back, breathing him in. The tall boy rolled over, careful not to make more of a mess of himself or the bed than there already was, and tried his best to look at Reiner in the dark.

He could make out the shine of his eyes, and moved in close enough to touch noses, to feel his breath on his face. The blond's hand came up and fumbled in the blackness to touch Bertholdt's cheek, felt the little crescent dents his nails had left in the skin and caressed each one with an apologetic thumb.

Bertholdt just savoured the rare moment of having him so near and vulnerable, so stripped of his usual bravado. He was a little overwhelmed, knowing he was the only one who saw Reiner like this.

Warm, thin lips closed over his. The insecurities and paranoias were flitting at the edge of his mind again; not the least of which that he was going to have a fucklimp tomorrow, but right now he was quiet and still and he could convince himself that he did not care.

**Author's Note:**

> idk otp sex is hard i tried


End file.
